Surprise
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Diana has a wrestling nerd as a best friend and she makes her drive to the airport to see WWE superstars arrive. What will happen when Diana runs into three men that she has no idea are wrestlers themselves? (ONE-SHOT) WARNING: Brief Slash! Dean/Seth/Roman/OC


"I can't believe you made me drive you all the way to the airport just so you could see WWE Superstars arrive." Diana rolled her eyes at her best friend Clair. The WWE in L.A. didn't happen very often to when they would go, fans would show up at the airport just to see them arrive. Unfortunately for Diana, she had a crazy, obsessed fan as her best friend. Clair always tried to force Diana to watch the shows with her but she was never interested or intrigued by it. Diana didn't want to be rude but she just couldn't watch something she didn't like. Instead, she would constantly hear her best friend cheer, boo, or yell at the television. She had to admit that it was pretty funny. It sure seemed that those wrestling shows could get you out of your seat no matter what. Still, Diana just wasn't interested in it. Now, here she was on a Friday morning driving Clair to LAX; which took 2 and a half hours because of where they lived.

"Oh loosen up Di. Every fan in Southern California does it so why not me? Plus, remember what I promised you if you took me?"

Diana smiled. "Yep. You promised to not talk about wrestling around me for an entire month!" she chuckled at the end.

Clair rolled her eyes and sighed. She wasn't sure if she could be able to do that. The brunette couldn't even find a word to describe how much she loved WWE. The hyped matches, high-flying moves, the violence, everything...she loved everything about it. Nonetheless, she appreciated that her best friend was driving her so she would make sure to keep her promise. The brunette knew that for Diana, her not talking about wrestling will be like heaven. Clair never understood why she could never make Diana like wrestling. She guessed you just couldn't make someone like something. She shrugged to herself as she held onto her little notepad and cellphone tightly in her hand. She made it her mission to get as many pictures and autographs as she could. Clair was disappointed that she couldn't go to any of the house shows or televised shows so she had to settle for the airport.

Diana ran her fingers through her long black hair as they arrived at LAX and tried to find a parking spot. It took about half an hour until they finally found one. Clair squealed when Diana put the car into parking and took the key out of the ignition. "Please don't embarrass yourself." Diana adviced. Crazy fans of anything always tend to fall flat on their face, puke, or something like that. She didn't want that to happen to her best friend.

"I got this girl. Hurry let's go!" Clair jumped up and down as they started walking inside.

''Where are you suppose to stand anyways?" Diana asked as she crossed her arms and looked around.

"Basically in the middle. They all come from the different places so they could be anywhere." Clair squealed.

"Yeah you know what, I think I'll wait for you over there at that little coffee shop. Go over when you're done doing your thing."

"Fine..." Clair responded as she looked around.

Diana knew they were probably going to be there forever. She walked over to the coffee shop and noticed there was only one table available. It had 4 seats so he grabbed a magazine from the magazine stand and placed it on the table, claiming it. She quickly went to order her coffee. Once it was done, she walked over to the table and sat down. She placed her phone down and took a sip of her coffee. She opened up the celebrity magazine and started looking at it. A couple of minutes passed by and she was already getting bored.

Our of nowhere three tall muscular guys approached Diana's table and sat down. Diana furrowed her eyebrows at them. She was about to say something rude but then her cellphone rang. She sighed in frustration and answered her phone. It was her older sister Kayla.

"Hey Kayla what's up?" Diana answered as she eye balled the three guys sitting with her. "I brought Clair to the fucking airport...she made me bring her just so she could see wrestlers arrive. I know right, so lame...I don't even know what the big deal is about wrestling and seeing them arrive." she stayed quiet as she listened to her sister respond. She looked over to the three men sitting at her table and she had to admit they were pretty attractive. One had brown eyes and two-toned hair. The other had short dirty blonde hair with icy blue eyes while the other had black long hair with grey eyes. They glanced at her once and then just talked among themselves quietly. Diana couldn't hear what they were saying because of her sisters babbling on the phone.

"Di, are you there?"

"Huh, umm yeah I'm here...anyways, Clair practically dragged me here. hopefully those wrestlers are generous though because sometimes they are assholes and don't even look in the fans direction...yeah she was so bumped out she couldn't go to the actual shows so she settled for the airport arrivals." Diana said. She continued listening to her sister on the phone as the three men stood up from the table and walked to the cashier's desk. She stopped looking at them when the conversation with her sister distracted her.

After she finished talking to Kayla, she went back to looking at the magazine. She got startled when a worker in the coffee shop approached her and handed her an envelope.

"Umm, what's this?"

"The three guys that were sitting with you asked me to hand it to you. You have no idea who these guys are do you?" the worker laughed.

"Umm, no? Who are they?"

"They are professional wrestlers for the WWE...and also like the hottest guys out there."

Diana's jaw dropped. The entire time she was talking negatively about wrestling, those three guys were wrestlers themselves. She just openly talked shit about what they do right in front of them. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Once the worker walked away, Diana opened up the envelope and pulled out 2 thin stripped papers and one laminated card that said "Backstage Pass- The Shield." There was a note attached to it and it read:

_I guess by now, you were told that we are the ones that sat at your table. Also, that we are professional wrestlers as well. We overheard your phone call and heard that your friend couldn't make it to any of the shows. Here are two ringside tickets for tomorrow televised RAW show. One for your friend and one for you. I think you will realize what the big deal about wrestling truly is. As you notice, the two thin papers are the tickets. The laminated card is a backstage pass for you and for you only. Hand it to any security guard you see around after the show and they will escort you. We look forward to seeing you...again. And by the way, we aren't in the group of wrestlers that you self proclaim are "Assholes."_

_One more thing, don't mention that we gave these to you. We aren't allowed to give tickets away without permission, unless it's family or a contest by the WWE._

_-The Shield._

Diana couldn't believe what that note said. They actually gave her tickets to the televised show. Also not to mention, they gave her a backstage pass. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain the tickets to Clair but knowing her, she probably won't even ask from being so excited. Having difficulty processing the situation, Diana took a deep breath and just read the note again. She highly doubted that her opinion on wrestling would change but you never knew. She grabbed the backstage pass and noticed that it was to meet those three guys...The Shield. She didn't really know what to expect once she saw them again. Diana wasn't around them long enough to find out how they affected her. She wasn't even sure she would go backstage. There was no way she pass up the tickets to RAW. Clair wanted to go so badly and Diana was in no position to deny the tickets or give them to somebody else.

Clair made her way over to the coffee shop with a big smile her on her face. Diana noticed her coming so just shoved the backstage pass in her back pocket and left the tickets on the table. She tried to make up an easy excuse as to why she had them. Mentioning that The Shield gave them to her didn't really seem like the way to go for some reason.

"Oh my gosh! I got a pic and autograph from all my favorites. I got, AJ Lee, CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, Randy Orton, Naomi, The Usos and others!" Clair jumped up and down on her chair. She was in complete fangirl mode and didn't even notice the tickets on the table. She was too busy looking over her little notepad filled with autographs and looking at her phone that contained all the pictures she took.

"That's awesome. Look, I found these." Diana lied and handed her the tickets.

"Holy Crap! These are tickets for RAW tomorrow! Oh man and they are ringside! This is like golden in my hand right now." Clair's eyes widened.

Diana was surprised that her best friend believed her. In her own mind she thought that explanation was lame but her friend believed her so she would just along with it. She knew she had to play as if she had no idea where they came from so she did exactly that. "What if they are fake?" she asked and shrugged; trying to act oblivious.

"They look pretty real to me. Plus, you found them here right? It makes sense since the WWE is all over here right now. We should ask a worker around here to notify over the speaker. If no one claims them, then we go and see for ourselves if they are legit or not.

Diana was surprised to hear how reasonable Clair was being. She could have easily decided for them to go but instead suggested to see if anyone lost them. Once, Diana agreed, they talked to someone who made the announcement over the speaker. Half and hour passed by and of course, nobody claimed them. Exactly what Diana expected.

"Looks like we're going to RAW!" Clair screamed as they walked out of the airport. Diana laughed and rolled her eyes at her goofy friend. If only she knew that she got those tickets from The Shield themselves. It burned Di inside that she couldnt' tell her best friend the truth but she shrugged it off. She had other things on her mind. Tomorrow was going to be interesting for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Next Day)<strong>

Diana and Clair arrived at the Staples Center an hour early. Clair was nervous because she thought they would tell them that the tickets were fake. Diana obviously knew that wasn't true but acted like she was nervous too. After struggling to find a parking spot, they finally made it onto the long line. Diana had to admit she was nervous about one thing..and that was the whole backstage pass thing. She still felt bad and embarrassed about talking bad about wrestlers right in front of three guys that do just that. She decided to move that feeling aside for now.

Before the best friend knew it, they were at the front of the line. Clair hesitantly handed her ticket over to the employee of the staples center. The worker scanned it and the device beeped green. The worker handed her back the ticket and motioned for her to move on ahead inside. Clair smiled from eat to ear. _The tickets aren't fake! _She thought to herself. Once Diana got access granted, they bought some snacks and then headed inside the actually arena. Diana was absolutely in awe at the whole set up of the show. She looked at the stage, lights, the screen, the jumbotron, and lastly the ring. She had to admit the set up was pretty awesome. She looked to the other side of the arena and saw WWE employees getting the cameras ready. They walked down the brief stare case and found themselves all the way at the bottom. They sat on the first row, seats 1 and 2 which were left side.

"Holy shit! This means The Shield is going to pass by us right here!" Clair said excitingly and pointed to her left side where there was an empty chair up against the barricade. Diana got even more nervous. They were going to pass right by them. At least Diana took the seat on the edge. "I don't think I could handle. Here, let's switch seats."

"No but-"

"C'mon Di. It'll be too much for me. I'll probably faint. I'd rather be here to be honest." Clair cut her off. Diana just sighed and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>(1 and a half hour later)<strong>

Diana was actually have a great time so far. She wouldn't necessarily say that her opinion on wrestling changed completely but it was better than she had expected. There were pretty good matches so far and she was axious for who was coming out next. The Shield. She didn't know what to once they would the barricade. Does she look at them, look away or what? Before she could even make a decision, the music sounded.

"Fuck! Here comes The Shield!" Clair squealed and shook Diana's arm in anticipation. Everybody, including Diana tuned around and looked up at the top of the stair case. There they were. They began to walk down with the usual scowls on their faces. As they reached the barricade, all three of them turned to Diana and winked at her. Diana looked away instantly in embarrassment. She was glad Clair was too busy freaking out to even notice the interaction. Diana knew that she was blushing hardcore. Once they hopped over the barricade, Diana turned her face to ring. She observed each of the three shield members very carefully. She even noticed them glancing back at her when they had the slightest chance. The match had a great feeling to it and it was electric. This was definitely the best match of the night in her mind.

Once the match finished and The Shield won, Diana found herself cheering for them just like Clair. She roamed all three of their sweating bodies and she felt herself getting turned on, to much of her surprise. They way the sweat drip off their faces and the way they breathed hard as they celebrated their win; it was hot to say the least. Diana couldn't believe she actually thought that. Who could blame her though? All three of them were extremely gorgeous with killer tones bodies.

**(2 hours ago)**

The show had finally came to an end and everybody was starting to file out. All of a sudden, Diana remembered about the backstage pass. She actually wanted to go but she had no idea what to say to Clair in order to separate from her. She had to think quickly and finally came up with something. It was probably lame but it was all she could think of. "Hey...I actually wanted to wait for a while because I want to ask if they are hiring . Do you mind waiting in the car?" she bit her lip.

"No problem! I'll wait in the car." Clair smiled. Diana handed her the keys to the car feeling relieved hoe easy it was.

"Okay...I don't know how long it'll be though. They might give me some lengthy information so.."

"Ok, it's alright. I'll see you back at the car." Clair smiled again and walked out of the front doors. As soon as she invisible, Diana pulled out the backstage pass from her back pockets. She looked around and spotted a security guard. She walked over to him and showed him the pass. The man scanned it and again, the device light turned green.

"You're a lucky one. They want you in their locker room by the way. Right this way..." he said in his deep voice. Diana bit her lip as they walked backstage. She was nervous as hell and her palms started to sweat. She was going to see them IN their locker room instead of in a regular room set up for backstage meets? She thought that was weird but had not time to think more as they security man came to a halt in front of the door. He opened it slightly and Diana could hear the guy ask them if they were "ready for her" Again, Diana started getting nervous. She was even pacing now.

"Come on in." the deep voice said and it caused Diana to jump. She swallowed hard and walked into the room slowly. Once the security closed the door, she knew she couldn't leave anytime soon even if she wanted to. She noticed the three hounds of justice sitting on a bench, with nothing but their jeans on. They were shirtless and it made Diana's mouth watery. She looked away and glanced around the room.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Seth spoke out.

"Diana." she answered simply.

"So Diana, did your friend enjoy the show?"

"Umm, yeah...she was freaking out the whole time." Diana was surprised that she could answer so easily considering how nervous she was. All of her nerves suddenly turned into confidence. "Ok, why did you guys do that?" she asked raising her voice confidently.

"Do what sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"The tickets. Why did you guys just give me those tickets? Actually you didn't necessarily give them to me..you handed them to a worker! I mean what is that? And then you-" As Diana kept on babbling, she got interrupted when Roman rose to his feet, walked up to her and placed his index finger to her lips; stopping them from moving.

"Babygirl, didn't you read the note we attached to the tickets. We overheard your phone conversation. We felt bad your friend couldn't go. And then of course, we wanted to change your opinion on wrestling. Did it work?" he smiled.

Diana glared at him before answering. "Not completely but you twisted it." she crossed her arms and found herself roaming his bare chest. Roman chuckled and nodded.

"So..what about this?" Diana pointed to the room. "Why a "backstage pass" for me only?"

"Oh this? This was a favor done for all of us." Dean smirked.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. Dean said nothing and just walked up to her. He surprised Diana when he all of a sudden took her into a breath taking kiss. Diana was so taken back but she soon melted into the kiss immediately. Ambrose was one heck of a kisser. He entered his tongue inside her mouth and it made her moan. She couldn't resist anymore. She wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss then she entered her tongue into the action.

She jumped slightly when she felt a pair of lips on the back of her neck. Then she felt someone begin to strip her of clothes. Diana broke the kiss from Dean for some air. She breathed abnormal and then turned around to see Roman standing there. She looked down and Seth kneeled down.

Dean smiled at the look of lust in her eye. "You want us to stop sweetheart?" he chuckled.

Diana glared at him and then pulled him forward to another kiss. She reached behind her and managed to pull Roman against her back. He immediately attacked her neck with his pouty lips and began to rub his large hands all over her back. Diana reached down to the waistband of her jeans, signaling for Seth to take them off and he did just that. Dean broke the kiss momentarily so he could yank her shirt off her body and unclasp her bra. Once he did both, he clashed his lips on hers again and immediately reached for her breasts, kneading them. Diana moaned as she felt kisses all over her body, literally. Dean was on her lips, Roman on her neck and back, while Seth trailed kisses up and down her smooth legs...stopping right at the bottom of her panties. Seth rapidly pulled them down and Diana stepped out of them.

She broke the kiss with Dean so she could escape the moan from her mouth when she felt Seth start to finger her through her pussy folds. She leaned her head pack and rested it on Roman's bulk shoulder. Roman continued to kiss her wildly on the neck while he grabbed and squeezed her ass. Dean leaned down and took one her nipples in his mouth while he played with the other one with his free hand.

Diana was feeling pleasure in three different places and she was beginning to feel dizzy. "I...feel dizzy..." she moaned and closed her eyes. She felt the three men shift and place her on the floor. It was silent for almost too long so she opened her eyes and looked up to see them standing in front her, completely naked now. The sight of their bare cocks made her even more horny. Dean slipped on a condom and got on his knees. He crawled up her body and kissed her lips. He move her thighs wider and positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly pushed inside and Diana immediately moaned loudly.

"Fuck Dean!" she managed to say as she held onto Dean's biceps tightly.

Her eyes landed on Roman when he kneeled next to her and moved as closely as he could to her face. "Suck me baby." he whispered and stroked his hard cock a few times. Diana rapidly went to do what she was asked. She took Roman's cock in her mouth and she could already feel the precum leaking and hitting the back of her throat. She bobbed her head up and down all while Seth was on the opposite side. He grabbed her left hand that was clung to Dean's bicep and placed it on his cock. Without instruction needed, she began to stroke him. All the sexual sensations she was feeling right now was a bit overwhelming. She had never done something like this before but she loved it. She loved getting all the attention.

Diana began to deep-throat Roman's cock and she felt Dean getting deeper and deeper inside her. Seth's cock was solid rock now and the precum was leaking and it landed in Diana's hand. Things were getting more heated and the all had to take a pause. Dean pulled out of her and she released Seth and Roman. They took deep breaths until all three men leaned down to Diana and they all engaged in a foursome kiss.

Once they all broke apart, Roman laid down and pulled Diana on top of him. Before entering her, Dean slipped in from behind and placed a condom on Roman's thick hard cock. Seth and Dean gave each other the look. They knew how it felt to have Roman deep inside them so they knew Diana would be taken for a ride. Roman lifted Diana's hips and then lowered her slowly on his cock. She moaned immediately and Roman gave her a chance to adjust to his size.

"Fuck! You're big." Diana moaned and looked down as she went lower and lower on his cock. Roman just smirked. This wasn't the first time he heard that nd he knew it wouldn't be the last. Seth slipped on a condom and positioned himself behind Diana. He squeezed her ass cheeks and then pulled them apart, exposing her pucker. He slowly entered her and Diana was again overwhelmed with the amount of sensation. She was riding Roman all while Seth took her from behind. Dean leaned down and kissed Roman roughly while he stroked his own cock. All four of them filled the room with their moans and whimpers as things got heated once again; only this time, they would not stop.

They all kept on going with their tasks and Diana was the first to reach her orgasm. The double penetration took her over the edge easily and they orgasm hit her almost painfully. She felt like the room was spinning and she had to leaned down and rest her head on Roman's chest as the orgasm shot out and began fade slowly. As far as Roman went, the tightness of Diana's pussy and the sensual kisses Dean was giving him, made him explode into the condom that was deep inside Diana.

Seth and Dean both climaxed at the same time in their different positions. Diana's pucker tightened around Seth and he came hard while Dean was enthralled by Roman's tongue in his mouth. He stroked his cock harder and came, spilling all over his hand. Roman reached for it and licked off all the cum. He then reached for Diana and they shared a passionate kiss while Dean and Seth did the same. They all collapsed on the floor breathing hard.

"Yeah...you guys are definitely not assholes." Diana chuckled. She heard Dean, Seth, and Roman laugh as well. She all of sudden remembered about Clair. "Shit! I gotta go. My friend is probably freaking out right now." She quickly got dressed and was headed for the door until all three members of the shield stepped in front of her. "What?" she smiled. They all laughed and just gathered for one last foursome kiss.

As Diana walked back to the car, she was surprised at everything that happened. Never in a million years would she imagine having a foursome with professional wrestlers...let alone begin to like wrestling in general. Would she ever tell Clair about it? She wasn't sure but what she did know was that she would never forget that moment ever again. She would make sure to tell Clair NOT to stop talking about wrestling around her. She grew to like it...if you could say that.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW :)<strong>


End file.
